the_tman_showfandomcom-20200214-history
T-Man Show Backstory
Note: The following that are listed in this timeline are 100% REAL and it's no exaggeration. I actually have good memory and that's absolutely NO lie. This is '''NOT '''fanfiction or any of that crap! However, the elements, skits and segments before 2008 are now considered to be lost! 2001 * Luigi Bros Stop-On-Junks debuted (15 “volume” episodes. 9, 10 and 11 were infamous to the hilarious intro mark after Luigi speaking, “Welcome to Luigi Bros (Here-we-go!) Stop On Junks) * “T-Man Show” started as Audio Tape Cartoons (2001-03) * Mario vs Luigi, Sibling Rivalry debuted until 2009 2002 * Ed, Edd n Eddy Fandub Debuted with Pop Goes The Ed (featuring Arthur Read), half of Over Your Ed and Laugh Ed Laugh * The Josie and the Pussycats Fandub project has only one episode with the ending coming from A Pup Named Scooby Doo’s Wrath of Waitro ** Luigi’s (retarded) ending line: We Did It! We solved the mystery of the Luigi Bros * A Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune Audio Fandub episode feat. the Eds and Mario & Luigi * Super Smash Bros 64 audio soundtrack appeared randomly on the T-Man Show for unknown reasons 2003 * Spongebob and Patrick were going to debut on the T-Man Show, but was scrapped pretty quickly until 2012 * Mario Bros’ Rematch-A-Ro’Mad(ness), with only 5 volume episodes * “Luigi Bros” Team renamed “Dood-A-Rowt” Team * Good Choice Bros Team, The Kissers Team, “Whittenburg” Brothers (having only Luigi, Wario and Diddy Kong on the list), Wario Bros and Mega Mario debuted ** Good Choice Bros and The Kissers were disbanded simultaneously around late 2004 due to extremely low interests, especially when neither Mario or Waluigi appeared on the team. ** Whittenburg Bros were scrapped pretty quickly and reverted to “Dood-A-Rowt” Team, also a parody of Hey Arnold’s Coach Whittenburg. ** Mega Mario Bros reverted to just Mario and Luigi around 2006 ** Wario Bros still existed, but moved to SMG4’s unit around 2011 (???) 2004 * The T-Man Show episode video debuted on April 2004, but however it’s only featuring Mario, Luigi and Wario but non-animate figures in video game covers: Luigi’s Mansion, Wario World and Super Mario Sunshine. ** In addition to the episode, it was considered to be a “lost” episode 2005 * The T-Man Show features a few lost skits starring Snagglepuss, Mario and Luigi. Considering Snagglepuss’s skit being notorious for talking about the NYC Subway...but in a weird and very cringy way. ** Also marking the quote, “The Subway Loves the “you-know-who” Team” (and it’s not Dood-A-Rowt, and it starts with an N), 2006 * A new segment dedicating to the Mario Kart players from the MB called, (Super) Mario Kart Let’s Play Show, also known as Mario Kart Show. It was short lived! * There’s an obscure June 20th segment, The Mario Show, that appeared on Newgrounds and it lasted for less than a week due to extremely low ratings and pisspoor video quality. You can find it on the obituaries on Newgrounds. 2007 * The lost video existed around Spring Break of 2007. Available on Mini-DV tape and DVD as “Lost Video 2006-07” * Another segment called, Super Mario Jam, was considered to be an early entry to becoming a T-Man Show original, featuring clips from Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons, Ed Edd n Eddy, A Pup Named Scooby Doo and Super Mario Bros 3/World. ** Super Mario Rap (aka Super Mario Jam 17) is the only surviving episode on YouTube out of the 17, and it was uploaded as late as 2008. A proposal of restoring the segment will be starting around late July 2017 due to time constraints. ** Update: Super Mario Rap has been permanently removed on YouTube as of December 27, 2017. Therefore, Super Mario Jam has been postponed again until Late 2018 or Early 2019. 2008 * The T-Man Show was originally going to start on the cruise but it was scrapped due to being the worst trip in the 2000s, until 2010 which gotten worse! 2009 * The first actual episode, Follow The Handicapped Bus, Dudes, was uploaded on YouTube around early 2009 after a long hiatus! Following by two episodes, Let It Freakin’ Snow and Basketball Trickx. T-Man at the Apollo, The Ullman Way and T-Man’s (Late) Valentine were originally going to be planned episodes but was never going to happen due to embarrassment. ** Controversy started and it all comes down to deleting the videos or get suspended. * An unofficial pilot episode of the segment, DaUrbanEntertainer, debuted on August 2009, discussing three of the Nintendo 64 games: Mario Kart 64, Super Mario 64 & Cruis’n USA. Also debuting plush Red Yoshi and plush Mario, who will appear 8 years later on their own segment, T-Man’s Plush Toons. ** Oddly this was released two years after Super Mario Logan * An unknown segment, T-Man Reviews, was VERY short-lived and forgotten until 2012-13 when T-Man was ranting about the Irate Gamer 2010 * The animated segment was originally going to be a splash panel, if not, a comic, but it was just a school project. The episode Bowling Alley Madness was a 38-slide cartoon that created around April 2010 and the T-Man Show Flipnote debuted in July 6, 2011 even though another segment DaUrbanEntertainer came before The T-Man Show. Nonetheless, The T-Man Show returned in full blast in the next year, 2011! Category:Episodes Category:Segments